


strength in numbers

by stardustgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (but a lot of this is Inner Fatherly Reflections), Canon Dialogue, Dadalorian, Episode: s01e03 The Sin, Mandalorian Culture, The Mandalorian - The Daddening, someone help this single father he doesn’t know what Feelings are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: The Assethadno numbers, not that he knew of.  No clan, no people.Just a foundling.Like he had been, once.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 278





	strength in numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Paz Viszla’s actually his name I saw it on twitter today fun fact

It wasn’t that they hated each other.

No, not quite that; hate was a strong word for a Mandalorian to use. Hate meant, “I want to see you and all your descendants and ancestors burn alive at the feet of the Mand’alor.”

What he felt for Paz Viszla, however, was quite different. More along the lines of...reverent dislike.

“These were cast in an Imperial smelter,” Viszla said, picking up a piece of the beskar. The rest of the group stared at the piece in tense silence as the heavy infantry member continued. “These are the spoils of the Great Purge. The reason we live hidden like _ sand rats._” He tossed the piece back to the small table.

The Armorer rose, all attention quickly following. “Our secrecy is our _ survival. _ Our survival is our _ strength._”

“Our strength was once in our numbers.”

The Asset.

The Asset _ had _ no numbers, not that he knew of. No clan, no people.

Just a foundling.

Like he had been, once.

* * *

When he returned to Karga, he asked, “Any idea what they’re going to do with it?” and tried to keep all feeling out of his voice.

“With what?” Karga scoffed, raising a brow.

“The kid.”

(When Karga couldn’t provide him with a straight answer, he knew what he had to do.)


End file.
